Meu mundo
by Haki-chan
Summary: Kai perde sua vontade para o beyblade,agora está sem rumo.Precisa achar um motivo para continuar...Mas ele não sabe que o motivo esta mais perto do que imagina...dentro de seu coração.Fic completa,com 4 capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

**Meu mundo**

Os Bladebreakers haviam vencido todas as rodadas do campeonato até agora. Estavam indo em direção até o local marcado para as últimas batalhas.

-Foi legal da parte do senhor Dickinson conseguir o nosso transporte, né pessoal?

-Acorda Kenny! Ele sempre faz isso! Ele deveria conseguir também um transporte com alimentos dentro u.u

-Tyson, você não tem jeito mesmo, heim?

-Dizendo isso até parece que você não o conhece Max. Esse é o Tyson, lembra? – brinca Ray.

-Ah é "n-n

Apesar de todo o clima divertido que se estendia pelo grupo, Kai se mantinha calado olhando pela janela com o pensamento longe. Mas não era como sempre, estava _diferente._

"Ele... parece estar triste. Eu sei que talvez seja bobeira, que ele esteja agindo normal como sempre, mas... não! Eu tenho certeza que tem algo errado... eu queria tanto te ajudar, mas não posso se você não me disser o que é..."

-Hilary! – grita Tyson assustando a garota.

-Aiiii! Não grite!

-Como não! Eu estou te chamando há um tempão e você não responde!

-Desculpe-me eu... Estava um pouco distraída. Mas por que estava me chamando?

-Nada demais. Só estava estranhando o seu silêncio. Você nunca fica quieta por mais de cinco minutos, achei que alguém tivesse te seqüestrado e deixado essa santa no lugar... Se bem que quem iria querer seqüestrar você! Nem vale a pena XD

-Hei! Seu grosso!

-Tyson, é assim que você demonstra sua preocupação? Não liga Hilary, a verdade é que estávamos preocupados – interfere Max.

-Obrigada, eu estou bem... "Mas é com o Kai que deveriam se preocupar..."

-Olhem! Já estamos chegando! Já dá para ver o estádio daqui... – Kenny, Max e Tyson correm para a janela do motorista, entusiasmados.

Enquanto isso, Ray chega até Hilary e lhe fala francamente.

-Não precisa mais esconder, eu sei que está preocupada...

-É que... é uma pessoa especial para mim, mas não sei como ajudá-la – ela abaixa a cabeça e fica a fitar os próprios pés.

Felizmente, Kai estava a algumas poltronas a frente, por isso não precisava abaixar seu tom de voz, provavelmente ele não ouviria.

-Se não sabe, pergunte qual o problema. Assim você saberá como ajudar, não acha?

Ela sorri para o amigo. Sabia que de todos do grupo, Ray talvez fosse o mais maduro.

Eles finalmente chegam ao estádio e decidem sair para conhecer melhor o lugar das batalhas.

-Ué? O Kai não vai vir? – pergunta Hilary.

-Nós não o encontramos, acho que ele quer ficar sozinho.

-Ah... Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo "n-n. fiquei com uma preguiça...

-Se é o que quer... Mas depois não diga que não te chamamos!

-Certo n-n''

Eles saem e a deixam sozinha para trás.

-A Hilary está estranha... Não acha Ray? Ela nunca se recusou a sair.

-Você não entenderia Tyson... ela vai fazer uma coisa muito importante.

-Que coisa?

-Algo que só ela pode fazer... – o jovem da um sorriso enigmático deixando Tyson ainda mais confuso.

"Eu sei que você conseguirá ajudá-lo... e acho que com isso finalmente ambos irão descobrir o que tanto tentam ocultar..."

Aproveitando que estava sozinha, Hilary sai para procurar Kai. Após algum tempo ela o encontra sentado ao lado de uma cuia para treinos segurando em suas mãos sua beyblade. Ele olhava para o símbolo da Dranzer, preocupado.

A passos lentos e silenciosos, ela se aproxima do jovem e senta ao seu lado. Ele olha surpreso para ela.

-Hilary? O que faz aqui?

A garota sorri e responde a pergunta:

-Estava te procurando. Você estava treinando? – ela pega a beyblade das mãos do jovem admirando-a.

-... – ele suspira preocupado.

-Eu estava reparando... nos últimos dias você tem estado meio preocupado. Será que pode me contar por quê? – desponta em seus lábios um meigo sorriso.

O silêncio permanece e o jovem apenas vira o rosto evitando olha-la. Seu sorriso se torna melancólico enquanto comenta decepcionada:

-É verdade... Acho que eu não tenho o direito de saber, não é mesmo? Afinal você sempre guardou seus segredos apenas para si... porque os dividiria-os agora com alguém que está apenas tomando o seu tempo...

Quando ela fez menção de se levantar, ele murmura algo quase inaudível...

-Não... Você não está tomando o meu tempo...

Ouvindo isso, Hilary volta a se sentar ainda segurando a beyblade em sua mãos. Olhando um ponto vazio na cuia, Kai desabafava o que o pertubava.

-Não tenho mais uma motivação, um motivo para me dar forças... não quero desonrar a Dranzer, mas parece que perdi o controle...

-Não diga isso! Você tem vencido todos os oponentes do campeonato ate agora!

-Porque nenhum deles tinha um motivo ao certo. Nada que lhes desse uma grande força, para eles a vitória era tudo e só.

-Mas e quanto aos adversários fortes? Tenho certeza que aparecerão muitos nessas ultimas batalhas.

-Quando você percebe que precisa ter um motivo real, algo que realmente te dê forças para continuar, isso não importa mais...

-Kai... – ela suspira vendo o olhar perdido do jovem, vendo como ele parecia desorientado, sem rumo – eu quero muito te ajudar...

Ela coloca a beyblade nas mãos dele e as aperta fortemente tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

-Escute Kai – seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos – não desista! Não só pelos Bladebreakers ou pela Dranzer, mas por você mesmo... "para que não fique perdido, para que não fique... tão longe de mim..."

Ele se surpreende com sua atitude, mas entende sua preocupação.

Hilary em meio as suas palavras, solta um sorriso que misturava doçura com melancolia - E caso se sinta sozinho, olhe para o lado e verás que eu estou com você... que não estarás mais sozinho. Eu estarei com você para te dar forca em qualquer momento...

Ele sorri, deixando-a feliz por ter conseguido passar a mensagem que queria. Sem poder controlar, uma lágrima escorre por sua face, contrastando com seu sorriso. Delicadamente ele a limpa com o dedo e lhe diz quase em um sussurro:

-Eu sei que estará Hilary, e eu agradeço...

Com essas palavras mais um sorriso brota na face da jovem, um sorriso puro que transparecia tudo o que estava sentindo.

-Não se esqueça... – ela levanta e volta pelo mesmo caminho que viera, parando apenas para olha-lo com um carinho que transcendia em seu olhar.

Quando Hilary já estava longe, Kai murmura uma confissão apenas para ele, segurando firmemente sua beyblade.

-Jamais esquecerei de suas palavras Hilary... e nem de você...

**_Continua..._**

**No proximo capitulo...**

**...O motivo...**


	2. Esperança

**Meu mundo**

Capitulo 2

Esperança

Era a última batalha, tudo se decidiria nela. Os Bladebreakers tinham duas vitórias assim como o grupo adversário. Estava nas mãos de Kai a decisão final.

-Kai! Acaba com ele! – gritava Tyson vendo que o amigo não estava tendo muito sucesso.

-Ele não vai conseguir... não está dando tudo de si.

-Ray? O que quer dizer?

Apesar da pergunta ter sido feita por Max, Ray olha para Hilary como se ela soubesse a resposta. A jovem, percebendo o olhar do amigo, sente uma pontada no coração.

"Eu sei... o Kai não consegui achar seu motivo? É... isso o que está tentando me dizer Ray? Não... não é só isso. Parece que ele está querendo me mostrar algo... algo que eu não percebi..."

-A resposta está em você Hilary... – sussurra apenas para ela ouvir.

Ela tenta responder, mas sua atenção se volta para a descoberta de Kenny.

-Gente! Vocês não sabem o que eu descobri!

-O nome do adversário do Kai? Isso já sabemos u.u

-Tyson, não brinque! Eu descobri algo muito grave... Seichi, o adversário dele, é um exterminador de Feras Bit!

Com a revelação do garoto, o pouco ar de brincadeira que se mantinha no ar se dissipa, dando lugar a uma intensa seriedade.

-Exterminador de Feras Bit? Isso existe mesmo?

-Eu não acabei de falar! Ele usa uma Fera mística para cansar seu oponente, assim quando está preste a derrotá-lo, ele extermina a Fera Bit aproveitando que o adversário está sem forças.

-Que horror! Ele usa uma Fera Bit para exterminar a dos outros! Que crueldade!

-Mas então por que quando perdemos, nenhum deles tentou fazer isso também?

-Porque ele é o único que existe. Não é como querer prende-las de volta em sua origem, é destruir, eliminar mesmo. O resto do grupo é normal.

-Então é isso o que ele está fazendo com o Kai? Está cansando ele?

-Eu acho que sim, porque pelas minhas estatísticas, a diferença entre eles está muito grande.

Ao ouvir isso Hilary sente uma grande pressão em seu peito. Como se uma espada tivesse atravessado seu coração.

"Não... se a Dranzer for destruída, o que será dele? Ele ficara sem rumo, sem vida... se transformará em uma sombra fria e distante... Não! Eu não posso perdê-lo! Não quero que ele se distancie de mim..." seus olhos começam a brilhar com as lágrimas formadas.

-Kai! Não deixe ele ganhar! Não deixe ele destruir a Dranzer! Mostre a sua força!

Da plataforma Kai ouve o apelo de Hilary e não entende. Apenas olha para ela e a vê com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Por que estás chorando Hilary? Será por mim...?"

Seichi ao perceber que seu segredo foi revelado, resolve abrir o jogo.

-Ora, parece que seus amigos andaram pesquisando sobre mim... Mas isso não adianta, você e a Dranzer estão em minhas mãos...

-Então você é o tal exterminador de Feras Bit? – pergunta Kai com descaso tentando disfarçar seu cansaço.

-Me conhece? Então sabe que eu nunca perdi uma luta e por onde passei não restou nenhuma para me contestar.

-Alguém que usa uma criatura contra a sua própria espécie não tem escrúpulos. Os boatos a seu respeito são verdadeiros. Você não merece possuir uma Fera Bit.

-Quer me julgar? Na condição que está? Eu acho que não meu 'amigo'...

Dizendo isso, a beyblade de Seichi é envolvida por um brilho místico, e de lá sai um grande leão dourado.

-Eu não sou seu amigo...

Nesse mesmo instante, a fênix flamejante aparece, pondo em igualdade as transformações.

-Fazer o quê? Nem deu para me divertir... Vou acabar com você agora!

De repente o leão dourado começa a atacar violentamente a Dranzer com uma força assustadora.

-Eu vou acabar com todas as malditas Feras Bit! Todas! – pelo seu olhar passa um brilho fanático.

Dranzer recebia uma sucessão de investidas sem fim, enquanto Kai permanecia estático com um olhar parado. Não fazia nenhum movimento e nem demonstrava nenhum pensamento.

"Mas... o que é isso! Eu nunca vi nada assim antes. Ele parece estar inconsciente apesar de se manter de pé e controlar a Dranzer..." – refletia obstinado Seichi.

-Kai!

-O que está acontecendo! Reaja!

Apesar dos apelos dos outros Bladebreakers, Kai se manteve na mesma situação, enquanto Dranzer tentava resistir aos golpes.

"O que aconteceu com você? Por que está assim? Volte... Volte, por favor!" – lágrimas escorriam pela face de Hilary. Ela tentava gritar, chamá-lo, mas não conseguia. Parecia que havia um nó em sua garganta a impedindo.

O olhar de Kai continuava parado, era como um estado semi-inconsciente. Seu corpo estava lá, mas sua mente estava longe dali, muito longe. Em um lugar que apenas a Dranzer conseguia chegar.

-Me perdoe Dranzer... Não tenho forças para te proteger...

Como em um sonho divino, a forte ligação entre eles transparecia no momento em que Kai podia entender as palavras da Fênix.

-Para me proteger? Será que ainda não entendeu a verdade?

-A verdade?

-Kai Hiwatari, você tem que perceber onde está o motivo, onde está a sua força... Seu desejo...

Então tudo parece contorcer-se como se o lugar estivesse sumindo e ele se perdendo entre os borrões...

-Kai!

Ele ouve uma voz feminina chamar-lhe de volta a realidade, uma voz que cruzou mundos até chegar a ele, fazendo-o compreender assim a mensagem da fênix.

-É por ela...

Repentinamente os olhos de Kai voltam ao normal, ao mesmo tempo em que Dranzer mostrava um aumento de força notável.

-Dranzer! Vamos acabar com ele agora!

"Eu finalmente entendi... Entendi o que eu quero..."

A fênix é envolvida por chamas enquanto solta faíscas douradas, revelando todo o seu resplendor.

-Kai... Parece que encontrou a resposta que procurava... – Ray sorri satisfeito ao perceber que o amigo achou o que tanto procurava.

Sem ter tempo para revidar, a Fera Bit de Seichi é lançada para fora pelas chamas de Dranzer.

-Eu... Perdi... Não pode ser... – o garoto cai de joelhos desconsolado, vendo a sua beyblade completamente chamuscada.

Kai, exausto, após sua vitória ser anunciada, desaba no chão pesadamente.

Todos os Bladebreakers correm até ele preocupados, mas felizes com a vitória.

-Kai! – Hilary corre até ele enquanto as lágrimas escoriam pela sua face.

Vendo que ele ainda estava consciente, segura suas mãos e o levanta, apoiando-o e seu colo.

Ela abre a boca para lhe falar algo, mas ele a beija docemente surpreendendo-a.

-Eu encontrei... O meu motivo...

**Continua...**

**Essa fic vai ser daquelas bem kawaii n.n, mas espero que agrade (quem gostou levanta a mão e mande uma review!)**

**No próximo capitulo:**

**Revelando os sentimentos!**


	3. Revelando a Verdade

**Meu mundo**

Capitulo 3

REVELANDO A VERDADE 

- Eu encontrei... O meu motivo...

Essas foram as ultimas palavras de Kai antes de seu desmaio. Hilary fica abraçada a ele até que dois homens chegam e o levam em uma maca, sendo seguidos pela jovem e pelos outros Bladebreakers até a enfermaria.

- Doutor, como ele está?

- Ele está bem, não precisam se preocupar. Devido ao grande esforço que ele fez na luta, acabou desmaiando... Nada que um bom sono não cure.

Com a noticia, surge um sorriso de alivio em todos enquanto o medico saia da sala.

- Pessoal não temos com o que nos preocupar... Mas já devíamos saber disso, afinal, vaso ruim não quebra XD

- Tyson! Tenha mais consideração pelo Kai!

- Calma Max n.n' foi só uma piada para descontrair.

- Sei T.T como o seu humor pode ser tão volúvel? Uma hora você está super preocupado, e logo em seguida já está fazendo piadinhas...

- Ei! Também não é assim O.O, acontece que eu sou uma pessoa de personalidade u.u

- Depende do que você entende por personalidade – diz em um tom risonho.

Vendo a bagunça que Max e Tyson estavam fazendo, Ray decide intervir.

- Calma aí pessoal! Se quiserem começar mais uma daquelas longas conversas de "eu vou queimar você", vão lá para fora. O Kai precisa descansar em PAZ lembram?

- Está bem, já entendi o recado! Eu vou deixar o 'belo adormecido' em paz enquanto vou me reabastecer na cantina daqui u.u

- Cantina O.ô?

- É, é! Aquela perto do estádio!

- Mas você não perde nada, heim Tyson?

Os dois saem conversando deixando apenas Ray e Hilary com Kai. A jovem não abrira a boca nem uma vez desde que recebeu o doce beijo. Agora permanecia em silencio velando carinhosamente o rapaz adormecido.

Ray olha para Kai demoradamente, ainda um pouco preocupado sem saber o que fazer.

- Ray, pode ir se quiser. Pode deixar que eu vou ficar aqui com ele, não se preocupe. Eu sei que você também deve estar exausto pela sua batalha...

O jovem se surpreende com a compreensão da garota, mas em seguida sorri a ela:

- Eu sei que ficará – diz carinhosamente enquanto caminha até a porta – e fico feliz com isso...

Ele sai do quarto deixando a garota confusa.

"O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Às vezes, o Ray fala coisas tão enigmáticas..." – ela volta o seu olhar para Kai – "...seu semblante está tão sereno... Com o que estará sonhando?"

Delicadamente ela se debruça sobre a borda da cama e segura uma das mãos de Kai. Ficando assim inclinada sobre a cama, apoiando-se com os cotovelos na borda do colchão enquanto segura a mão dele.

- Naquela hora... Seu beijo foi tão doce – sussurrava em um leve tom de voz – eu não entendi o que quis dizer. Mas... Senti uma felicidade que iluminaria o mundo se pudesse – desponta um sorriso angelical em seus lábios.

Passam–se horas admirando-o ternamente até que acaba adormecendo na mesma posição em que se encontrava.

Enquanto o sol sumia no horizonte, seus últimos raios entravam pela janela da enfermaria despertando aos poucos um jovem adormecido. Entre os borrões que começavam a tomar forma em sua visão, ele focaliza a silhueta de uma garota ao seu lado.

- Hilary...

Carinhosamente ele soltou sua mão dos braços dela e tira uma mecha de cabelo que caia teimosamente no rosto da menina. Com o toque, ela acaba acordando, abrindo vagarosamente seus olhos.

Permanecem um fitando o outro por alguns segundos, até que Kai quebra o silencio:

- Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa... A você.

Ela mostra um meigo sorriso, o que dá forças a ele para continuar.

- Antes eu pensava que não precisava de ninguém, que a solidão moraria para sempre no meu coração. Mesmo com os Bladebreakers, eu ainda sentia um vazio, achei que fosse a falta de um desafio. Mas... Quando vi você, descobri que me enganei...

- Eu também me enganei... – seu olhar agora estava parado no céu, onde através da janela podia-se ver as nuvens tentando esconder o surgimento da lua – eu achava que daria conta de tudo sozinha e por isso, não precisava de ajuda. Mas quando te conheci, você fazia tudo o que podia por mim, fazia o que eu pedia, sempre cuidava de mim tentando me proteger, mesmo que para isso houvesse o risco de você se ferir. Como aquela vez que você me protegeu da avalanche de rochas...

Ele sorri discretamente, fechando os olhos e se lembrando do momento:

- Acho que se uma daquelas rochas a ferisse, eu morreria do mesmo jeito. Porque eu perderia a minha maior preciosidade; quem tornou a minha vida mais alegre, que me deu forças para continuar... Quem sabe me fazer feliz...

- Mas... – ela volta a se aproximar dele, ficando a centímetros de distância – se você morresse, por que acha que eu continuaria viva? Eu não poderia mais sentir como você me acolhe, como você me enfeitiça com o seu olhar, como eu queria dizer que te amo...

Nesse momento Hilary é enlaçada pelos braços de Kai, deixando-a sem palavras, apenas sentindo o calor do corpo dele.

- Hilary... – ele sussurrava em seu ouvido mantendo o rosto próximo ao dela – eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu procurava o seu olhar em meu silêncio... De que sem perceber, eu dizia sem palavras que te amo...

Enquanto terminava de falar, ia se aproximando cada vez mais dos lábios da jovem. Até que sela suas palavras com um ardente beijo.

- Eu já disse que te amo? – pergunta corada a jovem ao se afastar para tomar fôlego.

Ele mostra um sorriso maroto:

- Já...

Enquanto isso, Ray se encontra com Tyson e Max na cantina:

- Vocês ainda estão aqui? – pergunta surpreso.

- Ray! Onde estava!

- Dormindo u.u de que adianta ganhar a luta e não poder curtir um soninho direito? Alem do mais, o senhor Dickinson mandou avisar que vamos embora hoje mesmo, já que ele conseguiu trazer o ônibus.

- Então eu vou chamar a Hilary e o Kai! Acho que a essa hora ele já deve ter acordado!

- Não precisa Max. Eles já estão vindo, olhe...

O garoto para e dirige seu olhar para a direção em que o amigo olhava. De lá vinham Kai e Hilary de mãos dadas andando lentamente.

- Vamos! Temos que ir!

Tyson apenas olha para eles serenamente.

"Eles parecem felizes..."

E assim, os Bladebreakers vão ao seu retorno para casa...

_**Continua...**_

**Oi minna! Ainda tem continuação viu?**

**Na verdade eu ia postar tudo em um só capitulo, mas ia ficar muito grande n.n" Mas não se preocupem, o capitulo 4 já está pronto! Neles vocês vão entender o que o Tyson pensa sobre isso, e mais umas coisinhas (acho que naum tá tão meloso como esse capitulo n.n')**

**Dêem uma olhada no que vai acontecer:**

Kai começa então a beijar o pescoço de Hilary causando leves arrepios na garota.

-Tá, ta... Pode parar! E-eu já entendi!

-Não, agora já é tarde para se arrepender...


	4. Sempre

**Meu mundo**

Capitulo 4

Sempre 

No campo ao lado do rio, dois jovens se divertiam tranqüilamente.

- Kai, eu tenho mesmo que aprender a jogar beyblade? – choramingava de uma forma doce a garota.

- Pensei que quem tivesse me pedido isso era você...

- Era antes de eu saber que você ia pegar tão duro no meu treinamento i-i

- E o que te fez pensar que eu pegaria leve?

- Eu pensei que o 'Grande Kai' fosse mais bondoso u.u, mas já vi que me enganei. – dizia em um tom sarcástico fazendo gestos de reverência a ele.

Um malicioso sorriso brotou na face de Kai.

- Isso é um desafio?

Notando o olhar dele, ela tentou recuar, mas não teve tempo. Sua tentativa frustrada de se esquivar acabou deixando-a nos braços dele.

- Você vai aprender a não me desafiar... – ele diz com os lábios ao ouvido da jovem.

Kai começou então a beijar o pescoço de Hilary, causando leves arrepios na garota.

- Tá, tá... Pode parar! E-eu já entendi!

- Não, agora já é tarde para se arrepender...

Ele continua a "brincadeira" até que ela se vira e pergunta inocentemente:

- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Aquele dia, quando você desmaiou depois da batalha, com o quê você estava sonhando?

Kai fica com uma expressão tranqüila enquanto olhava para o céu...

- Eu estava sonhando com uma linda anja em um campo florido. Ela sussurrava para mim doces declarações: "Naquela hora... Seu beijo foi tão doce... Eu não entendi o que quis dizer. Mas... Senti uma felicidade que iluminaria o mundo se pudesse."

Hilary ao perceber quem era a anja, corou furiosamente e fica a fitar os próprios pés tentando desviar dele. Porém, Kai levanta seu rosto de modo que ela pudesse vê-lo.

- Agora é sua vez de fazer uma confissão sobre mim – diz sorrindo deixando-a mais vermelha.

- Está bem... Eu admito que... – ela insistia em tentar desviar seu olhar dele enquanto falava – que eu até acho uma certa... Uma certa _graça_ ao ver que você nunca perde pose.

- Ah é? Acha graça então? – Kai passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Hilary – eu percebi que você me perguntou aquilo só para me distrair. Mas não pense que eu terminei...

Ainda abraçado à garota, ele começa a lhe fazer cócegas. Ela ainda tenta resistir, mas depois de algum tempo acaba perdendo o fôlego.

- Ai, ai XDD... Eu me... Eu me rendo! Vou continuar a treinar!

Kai a solta para que ela pudesse respirar melhor enquanto ele pegava a beyblade de Hilary. Ela por sua vez, ao se recuperar, correu até ele e começou a bater suas mãos no peito dele.

- Você é muito injusto! Sabe que eu tenho cócegas!

Ele segura seus pulsos e vai se aproximando dela enquanto fala:

- Foi você quem me deu forças para continuar. Então eu tenho que pelo menos te ensinar muito bem... – estando a pouco menos que milímetros de distância entre seus lábios, ele termina de falar – ... não acha?

E novamente Hilary foi envolvida pelo beijo de Kai. Ao se separarem, ele entrega a beyblade dela com um sorriso vitorioso:

- Agora vamos voltar ao treino. – ele se afasta e fica na posição para lançar sua beyblade.

- Droga! Você sempre faz isso!

- Eu não tenho culpa se você tem o melhor professor que alguém poderia pedir...

- Como você é modesto ¬¬

No pequeno morro ao lado do campo, um jovem de cabelos azuis observava o casal.

- Tyson! Eu me atrasei um pouco... Mas onde estão Kai e Hilary? – indaga Ray que acaba de chegar.

- Ali em baixo, perto da cuia que tem lá.

- E por que não foi até lá? Eles chamaram a todos nós para ajudar a Hilary, lembra? Tá certo que Kenny nem o Max chegaram, mas dá para nós irmos adiantando lá.

Tyson fica em silêncio olhando fixamente os dois. Percebendo a inquietação do amigo, Ray pergunta diretamente:

- Você gosta da Hilary?

- Gosto... – um sorriso se forma em sua face – gosto dela como um grande amigo, apenas isso n.n

- Então por que está tão perturbado?

Um silêncio se forma antes de responder, mostrando uma certa aflição.

- No começo eu não apoiei muito esse relacionamento com o Kai porque achava que ele sendo tão frio, iria acabar magoando-a. Mas vendo agora... Dá para perceber que ele está mais alegre, mais aberto. Que realmente estão felizes. Será que tem como ela saber que eu mudei de idéia a respeito sem eu dizer...?

- Tudo bem Tyson, tenho certeza que ela sabe o que você quer dizer. Se não sabe, pelo menos sente.

- Ray, você já sabia dos dois, não é? Quer dizer, mesmo antes do campeonato já tinha percebido algo?

- Se você prestasse um pouco mais atenção neles, também iria perceber. Não era preciso dizer nada, ações e olhares já mostravam perfeitamente o que sentiam... – Ray volta seu olhar a dois jovens que se aproximavam.

- Pessoal, cheguei! –Max corria na direção deles - Desculpem a demora n.n'' mas é que a minha mãe estava fazendo alguns testes.

- Foi incrível! A Judy tem ótimas idéias – exclamava um animado Kenny.

- Bom, agora que o Max e o Kenny chegaram já podemos ir ,né Tyson?

Mas Tyson, a essa hora já estava descendo para o campo o com seu humor rotineiro.

- Kai se prepare! O melhor professor de beyblade acabou de chegar!

- E aqui estão o segundo melhor e o terceiro! – gritaram Ray e Max enquanto desciam logo após o Tyson.

- Hei, gente! Esperem por mim!

Kai sorri ao ver os companheiros como antigamente enquanto Hilary falava com Tyson.

- Isso lá é hora de chegar! Não sabe que é falta de educação deixar uma dama esperando?

- Como você é barulhenta! Não sei nem como o Kai te agüenta! Além do mais, aqui não tem nenhuma dama, portanto não fiz nada de errado ¬¬

- Quêê ò.ó!

- Isso mesmo sua chata XP

- Ora seu...!

Hilary começa a correr atrás de Tyson, mas ele a para e a desafia:

- Já que está treinando, vamos resolver isso no beyblade!

- Como o.O? Mas eu ainda não estou muito boa...

- Já que está com medo... – ele para de falar ao ver a cara sinistra que Hilary estava.

- Eu não estou com medo! – ela se vira para Kai – agora você verá o resultado dos meus treinos n. Vamos começar!

"Como antigamente..." - Kai fica a fitar Hilary – "Mas dessa vez com uma nova luz... Com o meu mundo..."

De vez em quando durante a batalha, ela se virava para ver Kai, e o encontrava sorrindo para ela. Então ela sussurrava de volta:

- Eu te amo... Sempre!

**_FIM_**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo já que é o último mesmo n.n'**

**E desculpem pela demora i-i (Gomen nasai, mil perdões mesmo), mas é que eu tive uns probleminhas e sem falar de uma droga de gripe que eu peguei ¬¬**

**Mas é assim mesmo, né? Fazer o quê XD obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic, sou muito grata pelas reviews e por toda ajuda que recebi n.n**

**Kissus, ja ne**

**Haki-chan n.n**


End file.
